


Crushed

by HancockBlocked



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HancockBlocked/pseuds/HancockBlocked
Summary: Hancock is finally ready to tell Nora how he feels about her.





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a really dark mood so I need to make everyone else feel my pain...that's healthy, right? :/ This was written in one go so excuse any mistakes.

The darkness around Sanctuary proved to be the perfect boost that John had needed. 

Nighttime was always his favorite...it was when the saints went to sleep and the sinners came alive. It didn't matter where you were; Boston, DC...you never find a good guy wandering around at three in the morning. No...the evening belonged to the lost, the broken, and the damned. 

And that was just his kind of crowd. 

He marched over to Nora's house with a bounce in his step and some buffout in his system for some extra confidence. Maybe it was the weather, maybe it was the chems but tonight was finally the night that he was going to tell her every fucking thing he'd been thinking for the past six months. 

That he loved her.

He refused it at first, the girl was trouble. She waltzed into his city with a fat-man and a resting bitch face, walking around like she owned the damn place. She figured since she was from before the war she owned everything in the Commonwealth. Everyone else just borrowed it from her.

It reminded him of when his older brother got to the radio in the morning and controlled the stations all day because he got there first. He could still hear his stupid voice chanting, 'you snooze, you lose!' over and over again.

It was just plain immature. 

But overtime, Nora had become somewhat of a friend. 

She helped out Kent, which earned her brownie points...then took out Bobbi, that earned her double brownie points, and before he knew it he was following her around the Commonwealth watching as she made dumb decisions with pride. The most notable was joining the Brotherhood of Steel, followed closely by trying to tame a baby deathclaw. 

Still, her sarcasm and wit grew on him. It didn't take long for him to catch himself staring at her tight little ass in that vault suit or calling her a pet name unironically. He would find himself fantasizing about those lips and the many things he wanted to do with them...but it wasn't all sex. He wanted to wake up beside her, bring her coffee and listen while she ranted about the Brotherhood. 

That's when he knew he was fucked. It took 83 days for him to finally realize that he was in love with the girl.

And now, on day 191...he was ready to tell her. 

He walked up the street to see the light still on in her house, not surprising. She was an insomniac after all, one of the many things they shared...

As he went over in his head of what to say the softest sigh caught his ear, drawing him to her window. Huh...weird. As he quietly crept over to peer inside he felt his mouth go dry at the realization of what he was seeing.  

Nora wasn't alone...she was with Danse. 

Of course it had to be him.

Her breath caught as he thrust into her, slowly with the roll of his hips. She whined blissfully into his neck, soaking in every part of him with her legs wrapped around him.

Hancock froze in place. This wasn't just fucking, _that_ he could take. He wasn't blind to the fact that Nora was a woman with needs. He could handle her using the tin can for his body. This wasn't that though, they moved in time like they knew they other, like this wasn't just a one time thing. It was much deeper than that...they were making love.

Damn. 

"H-harder..." Nora whispered. 

Danse obeyed like a trained dog, drilling himself into her at a sharp pace. His muscles glistened with sweat...muscles that Hancock would never have.

Nora let out a high-pitched moan as she came and fuck, it was the most stunning thing he'd even laid eyes on...

"Cum in me, Danse." 

"A...are you sure?" 

She nodded frantically and the paladin finished a moment later, dipping his head into the crook of his neck while he let out a deep, groan. Hancock felt wrong, like he was witnessing private a moment between lovers.

Which he was.

Nora hummed in approval and glanced up at the window, catching John's eye like she knew he was there the whole time. A soft smirk lingered on her lips as she pet the back of Danse's head tenderly. 

Then as if some, cruel joke she spoke loud enough for him to hear. 

"I love you, Danse." 

"I love you too..." 

Hancock's heart sunk...no, it fucking drowned in the depths of his soul with no hope of ever recovering. She was taunting him...looking into his eyes with a knowing smile and a slight chuckle. It was like she was saying _'...you stupid fucking ghoul...I would never want you.'_

And he couldn't even blame her...wasn't that just hilarious? He was a fool to think a girl like her would ever love a monster like him. 

Solemnly, he pulled his hat over his eyes and walked away from the house, letting the darkness of the night swallow him whole.


End file.
